Sans (Remembrance)
Remembrance Although it's not shown much on the comics, Remembrance have a lot of story behind him, being the second more complete character from Re-Write, only losing to Chara according to the creator. However, it wasn't explained why Sans is called Remembrance in this AU yet, although it can have something to do with Re-Write. Clothes Remembrance have a set wardrobe and even a few drawings of it. He have coats and jackets, although he prefer his hooded jacket. The creator commented that he only have one hooded jacket that he uses Re-Write to change it's color, the original color being the blue from the game. His jacket have a mask inside the hoodie, one that he puts when he gets too embarrassed or shy. He uses boots when outside the lab, while inside he keeps only wearing his socks. Personality Unlike Sans, Remembrance never had any problems in his life, being created and trained by both parents. He loves to play with his little brother and when he was born, he was always carrying and taking care of him. 8-12 years Before Papyrus is born, he is a curious child, looking around and trying to learn the max he could, that pleased Gaster as Rem wanted to learn more and more. Going as far as using the Gaster Blaster with 1 year of training, to Gaster's surprise and Mage's amusement. 12-16 years He was a trickster, learning how to teleport and going out of the Lab to meet people and interact with others. He loved puns and was always pranking people, but never talked to anyone. It's said that at this age he made friends with a few people, one of them being Chaser from UnderChaser. 16+ When he first interacted with people, he started acting shy, he still made jokes and pranked people, but he started to chill and act more sweetly. Going as far as giving all his friends cute nicknames and kinda preventing himself from hurting anyone. He's careful with his wording and can be bashful, he is know more because of how easy it's to make him flustered, forcing him to always have his hoodie on when he is around his friends or people in general to prevent anyone to see him blushing. Only his friends are actually aware of why he uses that mask. Re-Write Remembrance is shown using Re-Write once in the description of a picture picture, everyone was aware of what happened. It's not explained exactly nor shown how re-write works, but there's little info thrown around on the tumblrtumblr and on the comicseries. Trivia * Remembrance name comes from the idea that Re-Write is a re-write of a story, that we are supposed to remember something. His name is literally a reference to Sans in the original game. * Remembrance says "Should remember your crimes" instead of "Should burn in hell", as he makes the Genocide child remember of all their crimes, his Karma being actually weaker than Sans'. * The Creator said that Remembrance fight is much like Sans, the difference being that the player doing a no damage run is actually more dangerous as the Karma picks his HP fully when not hit. * Remembrance will have a Side Comic called "Remembrance Adventure's", it was never stated when it'll start. * Remembrance have a ship child with Chaser, his name is Writer. * Writer is said to show up often in Remembrance Adventure's, the Creator hinted that the child isn't cannon unless the readers wants him to be. But since Re-Write is an giant 'what if', the kid shows up. * The Creator said that they are friends with Chaser's creatorCyane-ei, and they refuses to acknowledge the ship, even though she adopted the child without thinking twice. * It's hinted that Chaser and Remembrance might have a stronger relationship, but it wasn't confirmed.